


All The Stars

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Feeling of longing, Gen, Reincarnation, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: His beloved or his current brothers. In the end, he doesn't have a choice but to choose before time runs out- well, he doesn't have any options to begin with and they're not planning to make him stay anyway.
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing/Any
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by All The Stars - Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA

Out of the lives that Zhang Yixing has lived,  _ this _ is the most pleasant life he has ever experienced.

When he reached the age of 18, bits of his past lives’ memories started filling the empty corners of his mind. Ever since that day after he once again remembered what his purpose of living this reincarnations life one after another was for, he started to grow numb against his surroundings. Yixing started to distance himself from people and tried his best to not get attached with anyone in his current life.

But the people around him right now were somehow very stubborn and relentless about letting Yixing be alone when they first started training together. Slowly, he opens up around them, he lets them into his life, he lets them build a house inside his heart.

But now, he’s starting to feel the regret of getting attached with them because it’s time for another inevitable goodbye.

He’s been hearing calls and signs from the universe that his time in this life as Zhang Yixing is coming to an end, and that he should be prepared because this is his last life as a mortal.

The first time he’s been told in his dream that his reincarnation cycle would finally come to an end as a punishment for a crime he does not remember, he jumps off from his bed and goes to the balcony with a big dimpled smile directed to the moon.

For his love is the moon.

And now, months after, as each day starts with the sun and ends with the moon, his feelings grew heavier which is so unlikely of him. He’s always been happy to close down another chapter of his life, because it meant getting closer to the day where he would live his final mortal life and reuniting with his love.

But now, he’s been pleading with the Gods above to give him more time in his current life because he’s not yet ready to part ways with his brothers.

Today is no exception as he excuses himself for the washroom but walks outside to gaze upwards at the moon, once again apologizing to his beloved for wanting to stay just a little longer on earth. He proceeds to offer his prayer through his closed eyelids to the Gods and Goddesses above who are watching him.

How ironic that his previous lives were all long and dull but now when he finally feels the joy of living, he’s only got a little time.

“So this is your definition of a washroom?” A voice of one of the members startles him, Yixing shrugs, “Fresh air?”

Yixing  _ uh ohs _ because he knows that look of skepticism from the man across him all too well,  “What’s bothering you? You spaced out a lot more than you usually do.”

“I’m always spacing out.” Yixing reasoned. He sighs, “Yeah but not to this extent, I know something’s bothering you.”

A figure behind him exited the door, “Yeah hyung! We’re only concerned.” Another figure joins them, followed by another and then another. Yixing blinks when all eight of them are now looking at him with concerned features.

“Don’t you trust us?” One of the shortest members asked with a pout, “Is it something that we can’t help with?”

He chuckles nervously, “Guys, I’m fine though?”

“Yeah right,” One of the beagle line playfully retorts, “don’t think that I didn’t notice you longingly gazing at the moon from day one I met you.”

“Nothing wrong with it?” Yixing breathes in sharply.

He continues, “Nothing’s wrong with it but you- looked like you’re thinking of someone when you’re gazing at the moon. If that soft smile and eyes full of longing and hums of-”

The other members gagged at the chesiness and even Yixing cringed because he looked so sappy from his point of view.

“I’m fine.” He waves off with a soft smile on his lips, “I’m probably just feeling nostalgic.”

“Of what?” All eight of them asked in perfect unison, chills ran down Yixing’s body and then he heard it, that soft whisper of the night’s crisp air telling him that his time is up.

Once he closes his eyes tonight, he won’t wake up as Zhang Yixing anymore.

It’s not like he’ll suddenly just die, his current life ending simply meant that he’ll cease to exist. They’ll wake up tomorrow with no memories of him. Truthfully, Yixing doesn’t care if he’s forgotten because that’s better than being remembered as to why he suddenly disappeared.

But the people in front of him have taught him how to live his life, they are his family and he couldn’t lie to them.

“The person that I love is waiting for my return tonight.” His heart pounded against his chest and cold sweat slid down his side profile, his shoulders tenses and waits for their response. He expects to be ridiculed at, but none of that comes.

Instead, they smiled at him.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” The first member that followed him outside smiles and it made Yixing more confused.

“Geez, here I thought we were being more obvious than ever.” One of the beagle lines rolled his eyes in annoyance but the smile on his lips remained, “You got punished because of us anyway.”

Yixing’s heart thuds, “What?”

“Lord Archer, you shot two of us down and then refused to do so with the other eight Suns. You got punished for disobeying the Deities’ order by letting us live.”

“We are no longer The Sun as we’ve been replaced but we now live as stars with The Moon, and it is The Moon’s wish that we look after you in your final life as a human mortal.”

Yixing lifts his eyes towards his love in the clear night sky accompanied by eight twinkling lights.

“Sleep now, and when you wake up as The Archer, The Moon and The Stars will welcome you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Xingtober month! I'm so excited for Yixing and his future 🥺 and I hope this little fic is- how do I put it into words- wholesome? I hope it makes you feel all squishy uwu *soft* emotions 😂
> 
> The Moon is a reference to Chang'e, the Goddess of The Moon in Chinese's mythology. The Archer is known as Hou Yi, Chang'e 's partner.
> 
> In chinese mythology, the archer shot down 9 of the 10 suns but as you can read in this fic, that's not the case here >< I had to change it to fit into my ot12 agenda (✿´ ꒳ ` ) okay I feel bad for having to kill 2 of the suns 😂 YOU DECIDE WHO THEY ARE, IDK WHAT'S GOING ON BYE
> 
> And yes, I did not address the other members' name here as to who is The Moon and The Stars because it's up to the readers to decide their preferred Yixing ship ><


End file.
